


Asedio

by dirtylaw



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/F, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aucta y Dimos son amazonas, batallan en una guerra junto a su reina y al prometido de esta, un joven rey ambicioso. El destino de Dimos está truncado, pero Aucta hará todo lo posible por vengarla. </p><p>He aquí, como las amazonas perdieron por completo la amistad del dios Apolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asedio

**Author's Note:**

> El Caradrio es un ave mitológica perteneciente a la Mitología Griega y superviviente en la mitología cristiana através de los bestiarios medievales, donde también es mencionado como el Caladrius o Cuervo Blanco. De hecho, la primera vez que yo tuve concimiento de este animal fue mediante un bestiario medieval en una clase de literatura trovadoresca (siglo XI-XIII), fue todo un descubrimiento encontrar que el Caladrius/Caradrio es un fósil viviente de la mitología grecolatina.   
> Posteriormente, en otros folklores y cuentos infantiles (¿No son lo mismo muchas veces?) encontramos el cuento donde un duende o bruja sabe mediante un orbe o por si mismos dilucidar si una enfermedad es mortal o no, o si la muerte misma ronda a alguien.
> 
> Aucta y Dimos son personajes originales, creados exclusivamente para esta historia. Así como el rey sin nombre y cuantos le rodean.
> 
> Este es un relato basado en la mitología griega.

_(I)_

        Que los dioses la perdonen y que lo hagan cuando les plazca, que lo hagan ahora o en la otra vida ahora ya carece totalmente de importancia porque sabe que poco les debe y que, por cuan poco podía sentirse bendecida, ya no está, ya no es, ya no más.  
  
         Se sabe abandonada por ellos, lo sabe como se sabe que va a llover con tan solo olisquear el aire que se levanta helándole la espalda desnuda. Y se pregunta cuántos males más pueden caer sobre su cabeza, cuáles podrían ser que hicieran palidecer a cuantos ya se habían instalado en su pecho en entre sus trenzas mugrientas de sebo y polvo. Que lo hagan cuando les plazca, malditos sean y que los abismos al abrirse los succionen únicamente a ellos y a su insoportable indolencia, porque libremente disponían de cuanto estuviera en sus manos para impedir que avanzara, y eso es el mundo entero y el transcurso de las estrellas también.

         Ella corrió, que nadie ose decir lo contrario. Corrió tanto como pudo, golpeando sus piernas descubiertas con las correas del resto de su coraza, dos jornadas hacía ya que había perdido sus perneras. Corría al punto de desfallecer, corría con las piernas desnudas mostrando heridas sin atender, soportando el martilleo irregular de un arco que a duras penas podía sostener por su peso, pero que mantendría siempre tensado en esta y la otra vida, aquel era su honor, y lo más importante: su única arma efectiva. Corrió sorteando cadáveres, yelmos y corazas de extrañas pieles curtidas, corrió levantando una nube de cal y arena, de cascotes. Corrió y sin embargo llegó tarde.

         Que los dioses la perdonen, que lo hagan cuando les plazca. Que le perdonen las maldiciones que les gritó hacía sus moradas en los altos cielos cuando llegó hasta el siguiente puesto, el más avanzado y situado a los pies mismos de la muralla del este, ya parcialmente derruida tras semanas de asedio. Aquel pedazo de piedra sobre piedra en la cual más de doscientos soldados empujaban con sus manos desnudas para abrir un ancho mayor en la piedra por donde entrar en la ciudadela. ¿Venceremos?. ¿Venceremos al fin al caer esta noche?.

          Arrodillada tomó su mano sucia entre las suyas y reprimiendo un sollozo se la llevo al peto que cubría su pecho apretándola con una fuerza que, no sabía todavía, no le había abandonado del todo. Durante un instante pensó _No quiero lastimarte amor mío_. Se llevó la misma mano luego a los labios y allí besó la protección de cuero verde que cubría sus dedos índice y corazón, besó la mugre y la sangre que tintaba sus palmas y dejó por fin que sus lágrimas resbalaran por su muñeca y dejaran un surco limpio, un riachuelo que lavara el polvo de su brazo laxo mostrándole de nuevo al mundo la belleza de los tatuajes de la amazona muerta.

          Dimos, pues aquel era su nombre, ya no respiraba, ya no volvería a mirar el sol que alienta el corazón de los vivos, ya no volvería a yacer con ella bajo la claridad de la madre luna,ni otearían juntas el horizonte de sus días. A partir de ahora tensaría su arco labrado en la vida que hay más allá de la muerte, a partir de ahora sus flechas apuntarían a un sol parejo al sol que terminó por abrasarles en el campo de batalla, cuando antes les habría regalado brillantes mañanas.

            - Dimos... Dimos- rugió entre dientes

            A tan solo unas decenas de pasos de donde había caído muerta Dimos derribada por un golpe directo que había dejado su esternón fragmentado en cientos de añicos, Aucta tenía una posición elevada, claramente preferencial sobre los metros delante de sí, una posición estratégica desde donde veía a los soldados y a cuantos arqueros habían extinguido las flechas de sus carcajs, veía como vociferaban y luchaban para blasfemar y morir. Allí en aquel montículo la batalla se había terminado para Dimos y para ella misma.

            Aquella guerra les había robado ocho años de sus vidas arrastrándolos a los confines de sus propios mundos. Y siente el plomizo peso de la evidencia que a todos ellos les llegó la misma invitación el mismo día, con la misma promesa encubierta y que tras ocho años únicamente les quedaba la piel quemada y abierta y la bendición de haber perdido un ojo, un brazo, un hermano o el corazón mismo. Mientras que tras los muros de la ciudadela el mismo hombre reinaba.

            - Supimos que el rey agoniza esta misma madrugada. Apresaron a un corredor, un muchacho a unos kilómetros de distancia. Matamos al muchacho, no hacía falta preguntar, sólo puede significar una cosa.- Junto a un seco árbol Aucta distingue bajo un toldo blanco la figura de un hombre acercándose, vestido con una triste túnica gris y con media cara cubierta por cenizas avanzaba acompañado por otro hombre, mucho más joven y engalanado con túnicas del color púrpura.- Supimos que el rey agoniza por eso vinimos aquí.

              Y qué me importa a mí podría haber escupido Aucta.

               -   ¿Para qué necesitabais a una de las nuestras?- pregunta arrastrando su lágrimas con la palma de la mano.- Su arco habría sido de más ayuda en nuestro flanco en la rivera oeste-  _Junto a mí_  piensa.

El anciano baja la mirada y en su lugar habla el hombre joven quien se adelanta hasta ella. El hombre huele a salitre y lleva la cabeza cubierta por la vuelta de la sobrecapa bordada con leones en oro, y de tan cerca resulta ridículamente hermoso y fuera de lugar. Otro rey, otro rey sin armaduras. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

                - Necesitábamos el mejor arco de nuestro ejército, amazona.- Ves aquella torre, aquella que sobrepasa por encima del resto. Vosotras vivís en cuevas, pero hasta una amazona ve que esa torre es de nueva construcción. Una fortaleza dentro de otra fortaleza que cae.- señala haciendo ondear su túnicas al ardiente viento del atardecer y Aucta mira cuando insiste por segunda vez- En aquella torre hay una grieta, un mero roto entre piedras, sin ventanas ni puertas, así ha preferido morir el rey de esas pobres gentes.

El hombre se acuclilla quedando a la altura de los oscuros ojos de Aucta, quien puede ver los islotes de la desesperación en el mar celeste de sus ojos.

               -  Y yo necesitaba y necesito de una flecha y de un arquero que pueda dispararle al aire mismo, cuyo arco esté tensado como el cinto de Hera y que pueda atravesar, maldita sea, de una vez, haciendo diana al alma de un moribundo. Y esa era ella, eso nos dijo tu reina.

               -   Y cuando Dimos murió hicisteis llamar al segundo mejor arquero...

               -   ¡Sí! ¿Podrás?- cuestionó incrédulo- No seré tu rey amazona, pero tu reina es mi reina. No tenemos tiempo, si sucede hoy, sucederá antes de que el sol termine de ponerse. Hay que matar al pajarraco.- dijo punteando sus últimas palabras con el veneno de quien ve su última carta descubierta, su última ánfora reventada contra el suelo.

            Aucta deja escapar el aire por entre los dientes como lo haría una leona cansada por la cacería.

               -  Mi rey... no blasfeméis de ese modo- se lamenta el anciano arrodillándose y hundiendo sus manos tiznadas con cenizas en el suelo rocoso.

               - ¡No y no! Es un asqueroso pájaro ¡un fuego fatuo, un pedo de la propias entrañas corroídas de Apolo! Ese pájaro tiene que ser abatido o no habrá paz nunca mientras yo me quedo sin soldados ¿Con cuántas reinas más crees que podré prometerme y casarme para conseguirlos? Con cuantos herededos tendré que batallar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más hasta que no decidan entre ellas degollarme? Mientras aquel malnacido no muera yo pierdo mis años, mis reinos y mi oro con el que he de pagar además a este atajo de mercenarias tuertas! Es más¿por qué debo pagarles si es su reina la que me compra a mí?.

               Aucta abandona su sitio junto a Dimos y desenfundando su puñal mellado se abalanza sobre aquel rey, aquel hombre pintajarreado que osaba denigrar la memoria de su amante estando aún su cadáver presente, ensangrentado y con el carcaj intacto, llamándola mercenaria tuerta.Y aunque el hombre no chilla cuando se ve en el suelo, si deja escapar un suspiro cuando la curva hoja del puñal de Aucta se pasea por su cuello para clavarse en la tierra a la altura de su mandíbula sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sin que él la aparte en ningún momento. Piensa que incluso daría la bienvenida a la muerte en aquel mismo momento, de no ser porque la guerra podría finalmente terminarse hoy, y al alzarse el nuevo día podrían ambos estar camino de casa, él para reinar, ella para enterrar a la que fuera su única compañera.

                -  ¿Qué es ese pájaro?

                -  El caradrio- responde el anciano impasible desempolvándose las manos- es el cuervo blanco de Apolo y es un ave magnífica.

                -  Supongo que debe serlo...- responde desafiante la amazona.

                -  No puedes saber cuanto mujer de luna, el caradrio puede ver la muerte en quien yace enfermo. Vi, yo mismo vi, como el ave entraba por la rendija de la torre esta madruga. Un cuervo blanco cuyas alas eran casi trasparentes...

               -   El rey morirá sí o sí hoy- añade el otro rey de ojos pintados

               -  Calla, y tú, anciano, continua.

              -   El caradrio reconoce la enfermedad... quien es leal al dios Apolo, éste se lo envía para que su cuervo discierna si la enfermedad es mortal o no. De ser mortal el caradrio volverá junto al dios, en cambio si la enfermedad no es mortal entonces el cuervo blanco se sitúa en la cabecera del enfermo, mirándole a los ojos se bebe la dolencia y la ponzoña, guardándola en el interior de su cuerpo y cuando termina- el anciano alza ambos brazos no sin cierto esfuerzo dirigiéndolos hacia el punto más alto del cielo, sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus raquíticas piernas- entonces alza el vuelo hasta el astro sol y allí el dios quema toda enfermedad fundiéndola con su luz y el enfermo vive. ¡Vive!

        - Si el caradrio hubiese reconocido que la enfermedad del rey es mortal habríamos visto como remontaba el vuelo hace ya muchas horas, y, sin embargo aquí estamos, apostados en todas las caras de la maldita torre. Esperando.- dice el joven rey de ojos pintados con la mirada perdida en algún punto oscuro más allá de la cabellera trenzada de Aucta.- Esperando.

           Aucta asiente, asiente también el anciano, después se hace entre ellos el silencio que es quebrado cuando llegan hasta ellos los ecos de la soldadesca y sus comandantes, quienes reciben con vítores los refuerzos llegados de las riveras. Poniéndose en pie puede ver llegar a sus hermanas también, en mitad y abriéndose camino entre ellas distingue como un insecto colorido a su reina tocada por un yelmo extranjero de pechaños de plata y prácticamente de pie a lomos de su caballo blandiendo una lanza, también extranjera. Ellas gritan, todo el mundo grita. La guerra no tiene visos de terminar esta noche y sin embargo podría.

          Volviendo sobre sus pasos recoge el arco de Dimos y comprueba que no esté lo suficientemente maltrecho como para no disparar ni una flecha más, hincando la rodilla besa la boca fría de quien lo fuera todo y hace un juramento escueto, seco, que solo un muerto sabría reconocer. Jura:

           - Sólo una flecha más.

            El anciano y el joven rey vuelven a su puesto bajo el toldo atado al árbol seco, reuniéndose con un grupo reducido de hombres mejor armados venidos con contingentes de refuerzo que no había visto hasta el momento; ahora es plenamente consciente que sobre ese montículo ellos tres han sido un blanco fácil y no le resulta difícil imaginar que si tras las murallas quedara vivo y en disposición algún buen arquero habrían muerto saetados o alcanzados por un proyectil de piedra. _Así has muerto_. Podría decirse que ahora su situación se compensa, como el cordero frente al ataque del lobo piensa que apiñándose junto a sus compañeros logrará salvarse, pero sabe con certeza que ninguno de esos soldados nobles dará un paso para protegerla mientras espera ella también.  
  
 _(II)_

            Cuando el cielo empieza a vestir con tonalidad de un golpe se distingue una luminiscencia en el hueco de la torre, deprisa gira la vista hasta el toldo para ver como poniéndose de pie de un salto el anciano tiznado con cenizas señala a sus comandantes, quienes callan estupefactos. Era cuanto necesitaba saber.

            Así, deprisa hinca una rodilla en el suelo de arena y roca, coge una flecha del carcaj colgado de su cintura y se la lleva hasta la boca, un gesto tan sencillo, tan sacro. Se demora un mínimo instante en comprobar el cimbreado de la madera y en la finura del lijado, sus labios resecos no podían compararse en aquel momento a la perfección de una de las flechas que porteaba consigo Dimos, y aún así ese último beso también es sacro.  
  
           La luz destella con la gracia de una luminaria, como desprendida de un espejo que reflejase la luz de una estrella; duda que no sea tan solo eso y hayan sido vendidos por completo a un fraude y a la insistencia de un anciano sacerdote y de su desesperado rey. Sin embargo, la luz crece, se agita y se eleva en dos tiempos, primero un poco, a penas un amago imperceptible de no ser por su ojo entrenado, después lo hace de forma mucho más evidente, se mueve como lo haría un pájaro liviano sin huesos, se olvidaron decirle que volaría como un insecto masculla para sí misma Aucta. Tensando su arco y los músculos de su brazo y espalda, sonríe con fiereza y orgullosa porque tras meses de vivir en el fragor de ana batalla tras otra, su cuerpo dolorido se ha doblado por completo y no se resiste cuando ella pide un esfuerzo más, un postrero esfuerzo más. Así es como Aucta sigue la curvatura que describe aquella luz por el cielo, por encima de las piedras agrietadas de la fortaleza, por encima de las cabezas de toda la soldadesca que sigue empujando, abatiéndose contra la ciudadela sitiada, ya vencida.

           A sus espaldas el sol se pone y sabe que siguiendo el dibujo de aquella luz sobre su propia cabeza terminará mirando de cara al ocaso, y sabe que sus posibilidades de errar el disparo serán las misma que de hacer diana. Maldice de nuevo a los dioses. Cuando la luz se aproxima a ellos escuchan con claridad un graznido agudo como el que ningún otro cuervo vivo podría dar y entonces allí está. Un cuervo blanco del tamaño de un perro sobrevuela sus cabezas con alas prácticamente transparentes y ojos rojos, en su vientre se trasluce una charca negra. Aucta por primera vez es consciente del rugido de su sangre golpeándole las sienes, del misterio que le acelera su pulso de cazadora, es conscinete de cómo se le cierra el estómago y del canto de guerra que sudora toda su piel. Cantando: _Aquí y ahora_.

            Clavando el talón en el suelo gira sobre el eje de su rodilla rasgando la protección de cuero del impulso que toma al hacerlo, el sudor cae libremente por su espalda bronceada dejando un rastro ardiente. Frente a sí, la redondez enorme y entre llamas del sol en poniente le hace fruncir el ceño y decirse por última vez: _Solo una flecha más_.

             El cuervo gana altura una vez los deja atrás haciendo batir sus alas incorpóreas, con tal estruendo que satura el sonido de la muralla y de cuanto puedan estar gritando los generales, los consejeros reales y el propio rey con sus desesperados ojos azules a sus espaldas. A solas por completo con su respiración y con el empeño de enterrar el cuerpo de Dimos en la ladera de la Montaña de la Diosa.

             Y entonces dispara.  
  
 _(III)_  
           - Pasarán las décadas y se cantara a este momento concreto cuando al ocaso la guerra terminó, se cantará también al día que le siguió cuando otra guerra empezó a gestarse en el seno de la misma tierra arrasada. Se cantarán estrofas acerca de los reyes que murieron y de aquellos que reinaron y fueron asesinados. Se cantará a la cólera de Apolo, se le cantara al cuervo blanco del dios, y vendrán otros que tomaran las canciones como oraciones y a él le adoraran. Se cantará a las amazonas, y en esas canciones serán señaladas como una tribu traidora retiradas a las montañas, se les declarará la guerra a quienes fueron aliados como se combaten las nieblas de las pesadillas cándil en mano. Y, en algún punto lejano, finalmente abatidas, descabalgadas de sus monturas, serán vencias por otro rey de ojos desesperados, protegido por el mismo dios.  
  
            Y nadie, nadie recordará nuestros nombres, Dimos.  
  
  
 _LA FIN_


End file.
